ADD Squirrel On Crack
by Kyra5972
Summary: "Seriously, Dean, you have the attention span of a squirrel on crack. And I think that might actually be insulting to the squirrel." -sequel to Play Dough's Cave?-


**Title:** ADD Squirrel On Crack

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** "Seriously, Dean, you have the attention span of a squirrel on crack. And I think that might actually be insulting to the squirrel." *sequel to Play Dough's Cave?*

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Another one written for my philosophy class. This is so much easier than writing an actual paper… I got 19/20 on 'Play Dough's Cave?'!

**A/N2:** CoA voting is open, so go vote! Even if it's not for me, though, I obviously hope you vote for me... I still can't believe I got 3 nominations! Thanks to everyone who nominated me! Also, don't forget to follow me on Twitter, www(dot)twitter(dot)com/Kyra5972 .

* * *

Sam glanced up from his homework as Dean sat down next to him. When Dean didn't say anything after a moment, simply staring at the younger boy, Sam sighed and pushed his homework aside.

"Did you want something?" Sam asked. "Or did you just want to stare? 'Cause I gotta say, that's creepy."

"But you're so pretty, Samantha," Dean replied with a teasing grin.

"Shut up, Jerk," Sam said, used to his brother's teasing. "Now what did you want? I have homework."

"Actually," Dean started as he placed a book Sam hadn't noticed on the table, "that's kind of what I wanted."

Sam glanced at the book and groaned. "You want help with your philosophy homework again? Can't you just, I don't know, pay attention in class?"

"I tried!" Dean exclaimed defensively. "It was just…boring. So I kind of zoned out."

"For some reason, I'm not surprised," Sam deadpanned. "Seriously, Dean, you have the attention span of a squirrel on crack. And I think that might actually be insulting to the squirrel."

"Hey!"

"It's not my fault you take ADD to a scary new level," Sam replied, smothering a smirk at his brother's indignant face.

After a moment of silence in which Dean pouted at his brother, Sam finally rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Fine. What is it this week?" he asked as he pulled Dean's philosophy book closer.

Grinning triumphantly, Dean flipped the book open to a marked page. "Some guy named Aristotle, and some sort of ethics thing," he replied. "I can't remember the title, but we're supposed to read the first book. This here."

"_Nicomachean Ethics_," Sam said as he looked at the section Dean was pointing to before flipping through the next few pages and making a face as he saw how long the reading was. "At least you got the philosopher's name right this time," he muttered absently before glancing up at Dean. "You'll have to give me a few minutes. I've never read this before."

Dean nodded and sat back to wait for his brother to finish reading. After a few minutes he started fidgeting and glancing around the kitchen as he started getting bored.

"ADD squirrel on crack," Sam stated, not even bothering to look up from the book in front of him.

Dean stilled immediately and sent a glare the other boy's direction. "So?" he asked impatiently. "What's it mean? 'Cause I didn't understand a word of it."

Sam took a couple minutes to finish reading before looking up at Dean, closing the book as he did. "I have no idea," he replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Dean asked incredulously. "What the hell kind of nerd are you?"

Sam shot an annoyed look at Dean before replying. "I may be a nerd," he said, "but I am still fourteen. And that's just… Well, it might as well still be written in Greek for as clear as it is to me."

"But…"

Sam merely shrugged again. "Sucks to be you," he quipped, looking utterly unsympathetic before pulling his own homework back in front of him.

Dean stared at Sam for a few minutes before snatching his book up and scowling at his brother as he stood up. "You suck," he stated.

Sam just made a noncommittal noise and waved Dean away, already absorbed in his work once more.

"Horrible nerd…" Dean muttered as he left the room.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I know, not my best. But doing this is much preferred to writing a 2 page paper. At least with this it doesn't matter that I only made it like, a paragraph into Aristotle's

_**Nicomachean Ethics**_** (book 1) before pretty much going cross eyed trying to figure out exactly what it said… Which would be why Sam didn't understand it, lol! Anyway, let me know what you think? Pretty please?**

**Oh! And if you haven't you should check out my twitter and follow me! 'Cause it'll make me feel special, lol! And you'll also be able to find out what I'm working on and see some really good fic recs and stuff.**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
